


Deaf cadet

by Ells50



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Minor Injuries, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rescue, S2e1 brother, Star Trek Discovery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ells50/pseuds/Ells50
Summary: What if Jett wasn’t the only one who was on the asteroid, an escape pod also crashed there with a cadet inside who was injured by the crash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please be nice

Phasers set to stun, Captain Pike, Commander Nhan and Commander Burnham followed the human tube where the air was safe to breathe, following modified drones flying in-front of them.

“Oh, thank Christ you guys are here”

All three were armed, ready to fire, they had noticed injured Star Fleet officers since they entered the safe area of the asteroid, all of them were being kept alive by technology, Star Fleet technology, which also required someone to watch it.

“I’m commander Jett Reno, engineering, I’d shake your hand but I’m up to my elbows in tellarite brains”,

Phasers lowered, the Commander was wearing a gown and gloves, covered in purple blood,

“Captain Christopher Pike of the U.S.S Discovery, this is commander Nhan and Burnham”

Behind Jett, a young girl, no older than nineteen was wandering around checking on other patients, checking vitals, she seemed oblivious to the three new people in her perimeter, she didn’t even acknowledge them, as Reno was discussing evolution whilst looking at all of her members who were currently in an induced coma.

“ oh this is Cadet Theta Luna, crashed landed when we got most of the wounded into escape pods, her pod crashed nearby, not sure how it happened, guessing the gravitational pull threw her off course, she did communications and helped out a lot in sick bay, Jack of all trades am I right?”

Reno flashed a light towards the young girl to get her attention, she snapped her head round looking confused, scared but somewhat hopeful, ten months and eleven days she’d not seen anyone else awake except Reno.

Her blonde hair was up in a messy pony tail, her uniform stained with blood and holes, she smiled, she could see the caption talking but couldn’t hear him, she looked at Reno, 

“Yeh she’s deaf, not sure what caused it, I know for a fact she wasn’t deaf when we were on our way to Starbase 36, she could talk then too, now she can’t hear or talk, won’t take any meds cause she says they need it more than her, no books on sign language in this crash site, let alone what kinda language, you have to wright it down if you want to talk to her, she can’t lip read yet either”.

Burnham took the girl by the shoulders and found an old notebook which she was used to writing into, 

_Here to help you_

She smiled, for the first time, Theta knew she may have a chance, 

_I’m Commander Burnham, this is Captain Pike, and Commander Nhan_

_I’m Cadet Luna_

Then a huge rumble shook through the ground, making everyone wobble, Luna couldn’t hear anything, but knew it was bad, she stayed behind Micheal, notebook still in her hand whilst Pike wedged the door open with a piece of piping, she stayed with Micheal trying to help her with the transporter wires, beaming all of the patients was easy then when it was there turn, the glow Luna was expecting for a transporter beam never came, the lights went low, Micheal ran off the pad to the control panel, sparks flied and Burnham was knocked out of the transporter room.

On board the discovery, captain pike demanded to know the exact where about of Burnham and to be beamed back down there, whilst Jett got Luna to the sick bay, or what Jett would hope would be the way, following the stream of her own patients down the corridor she was holding Luna’s arm whilst taking her, Jett knew Luna didn’t want to be seen by medics but the kid had been deaf and mute for ten months and now they could all get answers for why she was not talking and not hearing. 

During Luna’s many tests, Burnham came in soon after, a piece of red metal, hanging out of her leg, screaming in pain before a hypo was administered and she stopped screaming, to say the sick bay was in relief for some quiet was an understatement, Pike watched as nurses and doctors sorted out Burnham, then told Reno she also needed to be checked out who was arguing,

“Seven more lives at least, what can I say I’m a cat”.

Then Luna was tired, extremely tired, she’d just been ordered to have a shower and she wanted a pillow, she was so tired, she didn’t see Reno leave the sickbay, or Micheal wake up, she was so tired she didn’t understand things she’d been given a pillow, scrunched it up and hugged it, like a lifeline, then fell asleep.

When Luna woke, she noticed she was the only one in the sick bay, she must have fallen asleep, she was given permission to have a shower more than two hours ago and must have fallen asleep after that, on a rather uncomfortable bio bed. She was in a clean gown, hair was washed and her first shower in ten months, she’d washed the dry blood away from her skin, soaped her hair about three times just to get the soot and blood out of it, her ears were still there, she couldn’t understand why she couldn’t hear, she knew she had hit her head on impact, she was lucky to be alive, most bruises were fading, her back had healed, just some leg bruises now which were looked more painful then they were, she never saw any of her injuries on the asteroid, her uniform covered it, it kept her warm, now she was out of it, in a gown that felt too big, too open.

When she had finished her shower, the nurse asked her if she wanted anything, she asked for a pillow, a strange request, whilst brushing all the knots out of her hair she got what she asked for, a pillow, it was more of a comfort thing to make her feel safe, after all she didn’t know anyone but Jett and couldn’t hear anyone or even talk to people, or yell. 

Now sitting upright on the blue biobed, she had the pillow on her stomach, knees wrapped around it, hugging it, trying to calm herself, all she knew was that she was rescued, no one had taken the time to explain to her how or why they’d found them, she was stressed and wanted someone, but the sickbay was empty. 

But that made no sense, unless all of the other patients had died, all of them were in critical condition, induced coma, where was everyone, unless they had all been transferred off to a nearby Starbase and forgot about her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she cried and sobbed, she couldn’t her herself so she could be as loud as she wanted, as far as she knew, no one was in there with her. 

Sometime later, someone comforting out their hand in her shoulder, still clutching the pillow Luna allowed Dr Pollard to fiddle around with her head, her eyes were swollen from tears, but she could feel the doctor putting something on her ears, it was a strange sensation, vibrating on her ears, and then slowly she could hear sounds, quiet at first, soft bleeping, which got louder and louder, then clicking, which was Dr Pollard clicking at her, she could hear again.

“ Cadet Luna Theta is that right?” The cadet nodded noticing how much she had missed her hearing over the last ten months,

“Come, I want to talk to you, anyone could come in here, let’s go somewhere else”,

They walked down the hall, Luna looked out of the window, she could see her reflection, her hair covered the black straps that were running over her ears and at the back of her neck, her eyes still red from crying, her short gown clinging to her as she walked.

She entered a room where the Captain, Micheal Burnham and Commander Saru we’re sitting, waiting for her, Dr Pollard showed her a seat and gestured for her to sit down, she was now fiddling with her hands, thoughts running a mile per second,

“ Cadet Luna Theta, we have received your medical scans and would like to discuss them with you,” the captain said, all Luna could do was nod and try and look them in the eye, it was so much easier now that she could hear,

“Scans show that from your head injury and exposure to the gas on the asteroid, you throat is still settling down which will heal much faster now that you have the appropriate medication, however without those hearing appliances, you are deaf Luna, they are the most powerful hearing aids” with that, Dr Pollard left the room, “we have reviewed your file cadet Luna” saru said, “ we would like to offer you a place on Discovery as a Cadet, but you will be helping out where possible, engineering, medical, Commander Reno has left good word about you, she also says that there would be no point of sending you to the nearest Starbase, as you would have no family to go to being a foster child on earth during your childhood before you enrolled in Starfleet Academy correct?”

Trust Suru, blunt and straight to the point, she had no other choice, he was right, she had no where to go, no home, no friends, she didn’t know if her friends from her star ship had escaped unharmed, they probably thought she was dead, Luna nodded. She took the offer.

“Then it is settled, we will give you new uniform in the morning and report to your designated station tomorrow morning,”

“Welcome to Dicovery Cadet Luna,” captain Pike shook her hand and she smiled, maybe she could have a clean slate this time.. 


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of Theta during the crash, her memories before they were rescued

Twelve months ago, Theta was on her StarShip, medical StarShip, since the war there had been many casualties, the Starship she was in was a medical one, aside from quarters for all of them on board, most rooms were either med bays or surgery rooms, there wasn’t any science officers, the bridge only focused on one thing, and that was getting casualties.

Landing parties were sent daily to get the wounded and there would never be a quiet moment, even on different shifts, Theta would always find herself staying overtime, she had learnt so much since she had joined the academy, she was a cadet now, fully trained in nursing and equipped for engineering and possessed the right skills for communication, the only thing she couldn’t do was surgery.

Her case worker from Earth would check up on her from time to time, although she was nearly eighteen and had lived at the academy for three years the case worker still called her, Theta was abandoned as a baby, she was in the human foster system on earth, as much as it sucked, she got use to it, the changing of families, changing of schools, she was never naughty though, her case worker said it was always her foster parents who had either changed their mind or her time in their care was up.

Quiet days were rare, but when they did happen there was either nothing to do or engineering officers bumping into things, Jett Reno was often in sick bay, making a huge deal over a paper cut or a scrape, “medical attention needed right now”, she usually say waltzing in and sitting on a bio bed, Theta never thought she had ever had an injury that left a scar.

Theta had a roommate, although it was rare that she saw her, they were both in different shifts, her roommate was on the bridge on the opposite shift, every time Theta would be going to bed her roommate would be getting ready for work. Her roommate was never there to talk to her, she had photos of family and friends on her desk, plenty of moisturiser which stunk the room out, her side of the room looked homely, where as Thetas looked dull, many cushions and pillows and even a teddy bear is all she had, her teddy was always hid under her blanket, she liked something to hold while she slept.

She never thought she’d say that she missed the sound of automatic doors, or the computer, she could hear her whole life, then when they were hit, it all went, she ran to an escape pod like she was ordered too, she couldn’t get back to the sickbay when they’d been attacked, most injured were already out and it was just bridge members left and then she remembered the critical care, they wouldn’t be moved, not into a tiny escape pod, she didn’t have much time to think, the pod left the ship, she could see the ship crashing, it was going down, collision corse to an asteroid, a huge one at that, lost in her thoughts Theta knew she was being thrown off course, lights flashing, noises beeping, Unknown to what caused it, she thought this was the end, no one else was going down, she could see other pods going straight towards there destination, to another Starbase, then there was a huge crash, and her ears hurt along with her head, she never heard anything after that.

When she woke up, Reno was running around trying to get things fixed up, she had made a tunnel which created oxygen on the inside all of the critical care patients had survived the impact, there were now relying on Reno to keep them alive until someone came to get them. Reno knew something was wrong with cadet Luna, there was dried blood on her ears, and her ears were clogged with blood, Reno had tried to clean her up despite everything, tried everything to avoid putting her into a coma, when she finally came round Reno had written everything down for her, she accepted the situation and they both split responsibilities, however, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, they were starting to think no one was coming after all.


End file.
